


【MS】撒娇的潜在危险，及文化差异

by zhucaicai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Relationships: Paolo Maldini/Andriy Shevchenko
Kudos: 11





	【MS】撒娇的潜在危险，及文化差异

> 乌克兰式撒娇对意大利人等同蓄意调情。
> 
> 蓄意撒娇不仅可能让队友侧目，还有可能被队长睡。

**1.**

假设是这样的，舍瓦刚进球队时，对队长只是本能的依赖而已。

他到了陌生的国度，进入全新的一支队伍，他的意大利文老师刚给他上过几堂课，他还只会最简单的语句：问候，谢谢，道歉，射门。而他们的新队长已经让他在自己家里住了两周。

队里还没给他找到合适的居所，这位有深色卷发和蓝眼睛的意大利人已经学会了在对付舍瓦蹩脚的，一个词一个词艰难地往外蹦的英文单词以外，用柔软的异国口音叫出他的父名了。

年轻的射手有小鸟一样的圆黑眼睛，也像小鸟一样容易依恋旁人。在基辅迪那摩，他总是队里最受宠爱的，从体能教练到后勤工作人员，乃至于不苟言笑的恩师，都在某种程度上给他纵容。他擅长博取年长者的喜爱，也习惯于用撒娇讨得额外关怀。当他第一次进入成年队的时候是这样，而当他来到米兰时，他在迷雾一样隐约的不安里立刻选定了对象。

是保罗·马尔蒂尼，他们的队长。

当然了，科斯塔库塔陪伴他去寻找房子，在翻译的帮助下，这位后卫对舍甫琴科介绍了AC米兰的方方面面，包括对保罗的无数赞颂。

本意只是教他尊敬队长，服从管教，但结果令科斯塔库塔惊愕：他们的小朋友立刻黏上了队长，甚至在用餐时间占据了保罗右手边本应属于自己的位置。

东欧的礼仪风俗或许有所不同？他和老友阿尔贝蒂尼商讨，乌克兰来的前锋正如米兰体育报所说，在球场上似一阵凛冽东风，撕开对手防线送入进球，而在下场后，却甜得仿佛一只软茸的鸟儿，围绕保罗左右，嘟哝着新学的意大利语句子，像小孩向长辈讨取奖赏一样讨要褒奖。

这景象实在不同寻常。然而，还不等两位资深队友教会他更衣室的长幼尊卑次序，他们立刻发现舍甫琴科还有更离谱的行状。当保罗赞许他的表现和语言进步，伸手去拍拍他肩膀时，他竟然顺势靠到队长手臂上，软绵绵地蹭了一蹭，接着抬起眼睛，又娇又甜地望一眼。

科斯塔库塔感觉十分不妙。

不仅如此，在队中逐渐混熟以后，舍甫琴科得寸进尺起来。他最后选中了和队长的住所比邻的房子，于是他名正言顺地每天早晨和保罗一前一后开车来基地。

平心而论，年轻的东欧球员确实长得讨人喜爱。他已经该是个成年男人了，神情脸孔却还像个漂亮腼腆的男孩，短短寸头简直孩子气极了。他似乎有种进球以外的独特天赋，能把撒娇亲昵发展成一种自然本能。

他用口音生硬的简单意大利语绵软地说话，被起哄就害羞地缩起脖子，他总是像要把自己蜷起来，去迎合谁的臂弯一样，笑起来就像从冰天雪地里凿出了蜜的井。

他亲近保罗，那并不是坏事。但科斯塔库塔远远看着两人做一对一抢球训练，保罗张开手臂，脚下稳稳控住球，来回拨动，让舍瓦拼足了劲伸长腿，奋力想够到皮球。

那模样更像在逗一只小宠物——过分认真，执拗而傻气的那种。看得出保罗故意炫耀了几招，每次都让舍瓦几乎触到球，接着立刻轻巧地带开，让乌克兰人几乎整个挂在他背上，徒劳地追着球。

即使以队长戏弄小队员的角度来看也有些过分，科斯塔库塔皱眉。正在这时，舍甫琴科再次让球从脚尖滑走，他终于懊恼地发出一声不甘的低叫，挫败似的，于是保罗大笑出声，脚一勾，把那颗足球轻轻推给他。

两个人停下来。舍瓦脸上还带着挫败，像得到球也不能令他满意。保罗就伸手揽过他，手掌盖住他后脑短短茸毛揉一揉，单臂把他按到自己肩上，搓一只毛巾卷似地搓了搓他。

**2.**

科斯塔库塔感觉这简直足够拉响警报了。而另一方面，他的预警完全没错。

保罗相信这个新来的年轻人喜欢自己。

这简直再明显不过：所有腼腆笑容和注视，肢体语言，亲密距离都在说明这一点。他总连借口都不找就黏着自己，分明只能听懂一半意大利语，却总要在午餐时加入对话。米兰的队长对那一种不出口的爱慕神情再熟悉不过，而即使他曾被一千个人爱过，也无法对这一个视而不见。

望向自己的眼神专注又好奇，只要回他以注目，他就会像被猛然点亮一般。每看他一眼，给他片刻留心，碰他一下，而令他闪现的明亮快乐，都让人想再注视他久一点点，想碰触他更多，想更深地摊开寻觅他的快乐和笑脸，直到把他鸽子一样不安分跳动的小心脏攥在手心为止。

保罗确实那么做了。当那天比赛结束，在他把在球场上跟对方后卫冲撞过一次，还在流鼻血的射手载回家以后，他让舍瓦坐到长餐桌旁，然后打开一包冰块。他用一块麻餐巾卷起冰，替被撞晕了的小孩敷肿胀的鼻子。

他说：“别动，”要求对方仰起脸。

他站着，俯瞰这张信任地闭着眼，朝自己仰起的脸孔。这个角度古怪而近极了，舍甫琴科的一只鼻孔里还塞着渗血的棉球，他的鼻头也肿起来，红了一片，用被冰块打湿的手指去摸，他就缩起肩膀，睫毛簌簌抖动。

“算你运气好，鼻梁没骨折。”保罗听到自己说，沙哑柔和得过了头。他看到舍甫琴科颤了一下，他故意贴得这么近吗？答案不言而喻。他的手指滑下，画出一道弧线，落到抿起的嘴唇上，他感觉得到细微温热的呼吸拂过指间，接着被紧张地屏住了。他稍许用力，指下的嘴唇就柔顺而懵懂地分开，让他按进去，像按进新鲜乳酪柔软的内里。

他低下头吻了那嘴唇。

第一次很轻柔，称之为队友之间，或长辈对晚辈的宽慰亲吻也完全恰当，满溢温怜，毫无情欲意味。然而，他手掌下的鸟儿却颤抖起来，吃了一惊似的。保罗攥住他，更深地吻进去，探进口腔，逡巡过后排齿列，舔舐上颚，逗引一般，然后捉住他的舌头，吸吮他无意识的惊呼。

他反复吻了几次，开始时舍瓦睁大眼睛，眼里满是不可思议，最后他已经融化下来，在亲吻里酥麻满足而融化，手指胡乱抓着自己后背的衬衫，当保罗直起身时仍旧眷恋地试图挽留，不要他结束长吻。

他满脸潮红，眼睛湿润着，目光涣散流连，却比任何时候都更明亮。他硬了。保罗低下头看他，问他：“喜欢吗？”

这问法足够狡猾，没有问是喜欢这个吻，还是喜欢吻他的人。但对于后一个问题，保罗百分百确定。

他在那个犹带醺醉的“喜欢”里俯下身，再次吻了他们的前锋，将手掌探进后者柔软贴身的T恤下摆，抚摸着他。

**3.**

而对舍甫琴科而言：他只是对球队里看起来最英俊可靠的对象撒了撒娇，试验了一番这套功法是否也适用于意大利人。这番试验却终止于这天，他在休假日的早晨醒过来，困倦地哼哼着，还没张开眼，反应过来陷在其中的床铺的陌生，已经有只手臂挽过来，沉甸甸地将他搂近。他被某种气息包裹，有他熟悉的、只残存些微的古龙水，还有他不熟悉的，陌生的床，彻夜做//爱后室内凝滞空气的味道，以及另一个人过于亲昵的体味。

他的脸正贴着他的队长古铜色的胸膛和肩膀，即使只以睡眼朦胧的视野评判，也性感到足够儿童不宜。还附带搓揉他头顶的手掌，保罗揉着他的短发，像要研究他的圆寸头发怎么都不会乱一样（而他从没见过队长的长发散乱成这样，让他记起昨晚他还攥过那深色头发，一边沙哑地央求慢一点），最后亲了亲他的毛绒脑袋。

舍甫琴科蜷着，决定暂时不考虑事态为什么发展到了这等地步。以及，他决定这也相当不错。

**完**

**  
**

抢球游戏实录。我觉得这个文非常纪实，非常不符合我的OOC作风。


End file.
